The current market provides containers with hard top cap enclosure with an opening mechanism. Some cans once they are opened have to be consumed fully or stored in a separate container. The other tops used for bottles and cans do not provide the resealing opportunity. They are also very process intensive to make. In order to save process time, use of excessive and expensive metals, there is need to find a process that is easier and user friendly.